Lysette Anthony
in The Hard Truth]] Lysette Anthony (1963 - ) Film Deaths *''Looking for Eileen'' (1987) [Marian Faber/Eileen W.]: Playing a dual role, "Marian" is killed in a car accident. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Without A Clue'' (1988) [Fake Lesile Giles]: Blown up while Unconscious in an explosion with Paul Freeman. *''Save Me'' (1994) [Ellie]: Commits suicide. (Thanks to Dick Hertz) *''The Hard Truth (1994)'' [Lisa Kantrell]: Shot in the back by Don Yesso just as she's about to shoot Michael Rooker; she dies in Michael's arms shortly afterwards. (Thanks to Dick Hertz) *''Target of Suspicion'' (1994) [Jennifer Matthews]: Burned to death after she starts a fire in the perfume-factory lab in an attempt to kill Tim Matheson. (Thanks to Dick Hertz) *''Affair Play'' (1995) [Lisa Parks/Lucy]: Playing a dual role, one of her characters dies some time before the story takes place (presumably appearing in flashbacks). (Thanks to Dick Hertz) *''Dead Cold'' (1995) [Alicia]: Shot, then falls off a second-floor balcony. (Thanks to Dick Hertz) *''Dracula: Dead and Loving It'' (1995) [Lucy Westenra]: Bitten on the throat and drained of blood by Leslie Nielsen. She returns as a vampire and is later stabbed in the chest with a wooden stake by Steven Weber (with an exaggerated quantity of spurting blood; for comedic effect). *''Trilogy of Terror II'' (1996) [Laura/Bobby's Mom/Dr. Simpson]: Playing a triple role in three different stories, she has two deaths: (1) "Laura" is gnawed to death by rats after falling into an open grave. (2) "Bobby's Mom" is stabbed to death (off-screen) by her possessed undead son (Blake Heron), the scene ends with her screaming as Blake approaches with the blade. (Thanks to Dick Hertz and PortsGuy) TV Deaths *''Jack the Ripper'' (1988 TV mini-series) [Mary Jane Kelly]: Slashed to death by Jack the Ripper (Ray McAnally). *''Dark Shadows'' (1991 TV) [Angelique Bouchard]: Strangled by Ben Cross. (Thanks to Ando) *''Tales from the Crypt: Forever Ambergris (1993)'' [Bobbi]: Bleeds to death in her bedroom after deliberately infecting both herself and Roger Daltrey with a rare disease. (Nudity alert: Topless) Notable Connections *Daughter of Michael Anthony and Bernadette Milnes. *Ex-wife of Luc Leestemaker *Ex-wife of David Price (director). Gallery lysetteanthonydeadcold.png|Lysette Anthony in Dead Cold Category:Actresses Category:Models Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:British actors and actresses Category:English actors and actresses Category:1963 Births Category:Brunettes Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by wooden stake Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Death scenes by child Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by infection Category:Nudity Category:Dracula Cast Members Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:People who died in a Dracula film Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Child Actors Category:Blondes Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Russell Mulcahy Movies Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Beauty and the Beast Cast Members